ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Zasher (Quality Version)
Literally this page but with effort put into it. Personality Zasher is quiet and shy, he tries to make friends but is too shy to approach others, he has a lot of self-doubts that only got worse after he learned of his nature as an Ultra and being separated from his parents in order to live in another planet where he would be trained. After he finished his training and returned to his home planet, he remained shy but as he fought more and more foes and grew all the more powerful, he learned to have faith in himself and overcame a lot of his self-doubts. Appearance Zasher resembles his father's Primitive form but with major changes. His eyes are thinner like Belial's and he lacks all black markings. Additionally, he has a normal round color timer, unlike his father's capsule shaped one. History Zasher is the son of Riku Asakura and Laiha Toba. Due to his father being an Ultraman, he was born pert human, part Ultra. Zero agreed to teach his good friend's son how to fight and took him into the Land of Light at the age of 15, only a year after he had learned about his nature as an Ultra. There, he was taught how to fight and control his powers, after 2 years he had finished his training and was returned to Earth by Zero. Series Upon returning to Earth, he found that his parents were nowhere to be seen and had to live on his own, he made many new friends and joined a monster-fighting group. He fought against monsters and aliens alike and found that the one having held hostage his parents was actually a demonic beast brought to life by his grandfather's minus energy. After his adventures, he managed to defeat the monster and freed his parents, Riku being proud at him. Roleplays Zasher is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Extremely Short, Generic and Obligatory Filler Instalment Ultraman Zasher made his first appearance in the thrid gaiden of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. The Ultras were enjoying their food in the local KFC when suddenly Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman and Zasher appeared. They didn't know anyone there so they tried to make friends with them when a Zegan and Geozark appeared. the Ultras fought with them until they were both killed by Ultraman Average and UUU. An AltiDetton followed after them only to be destroyed by Ultraman Stronk. Finally, the master of these kaiju appeared, Armoured Mefilas, he summoned his capsule kaiju, Kaiju Girls Chimeraberos, only for her to be destroyed in one hit by UUU, Stronk and Meta Cdr. Mefilas preceded to fight the Ultras but was one-shoted by One Kick Leo. However, to their surprise Mefilas possessed Ultraman Zasher, UUU tried to convince everyone not to kill his friend and they all finally purified him together. UUU thanked them for helping his friend and walked off with Zasher, saying that they will return to help them in the future. Powers * Zasher Cannon : A white beam of energy fired from his hands in a "+" position. * Wrecking Burst : A blue beam of energy surrounded by red electricity fired from his hands in an "+" position. * Ultra Slash : A blue buzzsaw-shaped disc that can slice through objects. * Wrecking Roar : Zasher can releash a powerful wave of sound from his mouth. * Flight : Zasher can fly at the speed of Mach 5. Profile * Age: 17 years old * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Home Planet: Earth * Human Form: Sheizo Asakura * Weakness: None (Due to his being an Earth Ultra, he is not weak to cold temperatures like others) * Transformation Item: Willpower Relationships * Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed (Father) * Laiha Toba (Mother) * Ultraman Belial (Grandfather) * Ultraman Ultraman Ultraman Friend/Brother in arms (RPs only) Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Zasher Continuity Category:Child of an existing character cliche Category:Things that are not actually cringy